


Dumbass Alert

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [216]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Angry Stiles Stilinski, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Good Alpha Derek Hale, POV Isaac Lahey, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: Isaac believed firmly that Stiles could do better than McCall, and tonight the idiot just proved him right once more. Now, Isaac could just hope that Stiles would finally, finally, see just what a waste of her time Scott McCall was.





	Dumbass Alert

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, so you think you want a story? Well, come closer child, and let me tell you a story. 
> 
> Before you all start running off to read the story, please wait just for a few minutes. Those who are familiar with this series, run along please to A SLIGHT CHANGE, while you who aren’t familiar with this series please stay just so I can help you from walking into something you might wish to avoid. The 15Minutes series is a series of short stories that are my way of paying my debts to my friends, and each take is written in 15Minutes thus the name of the series, once the time has runout on me that’s it and the story has to be presented. The time restriction will guarantee that this isn’t going to be a work of art, there will bad storytelling to be found here, bad grammar too with a mighty pinch of typos, now if you can’t handle any of this then leave now and avoid unnecessary pain. However, if you wish to continue reading my tale, then please follow me down to A SLIGHT CHANGE. 
> 
> A SLIGHT CHANGE is not an increase in time, but rather there is now a theme to deal with. The theme is Female Stiles, so those of you who can’t stand female Stiles stories leave now and be well. ThankTheTreesAndTheBees requested a story where Scott McCall is a bad friend, Derek is the Alpha still, and Erica and Boyd are still very much alive (THANK THE HEAVENS!), she wanted bad weather and angry Stiles and annoyed Isaac Lahey. Yeah, ThankTheThreesAndTheBees, had a lot of wishes this time around.

High School wasn’t something Isaac enjoyed taking part of, but his alpha insisted he finished High School and to strive for college even if Isaac had no real intentions of going to college., what was the point when all it would do was land him in crippling debt? But the amount negative thoughts and feelings he held towards that came with being a high school student was even greater than the less than positive feelings he had about High School, not to mention having to drag his ass out of bed for school in the morning; maybe if he was paid to tend school he’d feel like there was some forth and reason to get out of bed and go to school, but as it was, well, he just hated everything about school.

Glaring down at his homework, the mountain of homework really since, Isaac could help but feel the homework was pure evil, worse than a geriatric hunters and psychotic alphas.

Isaac dealt with high school and homework with either silent hostility or with an attitude that would’ve made Jackson Whittemore proud, if of course Jackson could be proud of anyone but himself.

He’s glaring down at his mismatch of notes, trying to figure out his own handwriting while also attempting to ignore the sound of Derek puttering around in the kitchen, when he hears the familiar sound of Stiles and Scott finally arriving which makes his heart leap with a sense of excitement. Isaac listened as the old Jeep of the Sheriff’s daughter clicking and clanking as it came closer and closer, the engine of the old Jeep had continued to change the depth of its rumble, and Isaac had overheard Peter and Derek discuss how to replace the engine without Stiles knowing about it; Peter might support the idea of changing the engine, and approved of Derek taking care of the battered breaks of Stiles Jeep, but the older-Hale still felt strongly they should convince Stiles to just get rid of the Jeep and allow them to get her a better and safer vehicle.

Ignoring Derek and Peter, Isaac began to focus to be a bit difficult, and negative towards Stiles once she finally got her round and perky little butt up to the loft, after all she was over half-an-hour late to help him sort out his homework.

Stiles is halfway up to the loft when Isaac realizes just how unusually silent the girl was, and any plans of acting like a petulant child leaped out the window. Pissing-off an already angry Stiles wasn’t wise, not wise at all.

Isaac might sit-up a little bit straighter where he sits, when Stiles opens the door to the loft in the most hostile way possible, and yeah, Isaac is terrified of pushing Stiles’ buttons tonight. Watching Stiles enter the loft and seeing murderous look upon her pretty face, Isaac swallowed nervously. Still deadly silent, while clearly ignoring the still babbling Scott McCall who appeared completely oblivious to just how furious Stiles appeared to be, Stiles glared at everyone who dared to look at her. 

Isaac bites his lip so that he doesn’t even accidentally make a sound that would draw Stiles’ wrathful attention towards him, her silence is clearly enough to alert both Peter and Derek to something being off, both males appear from the kitchen watching the girl who’d forced their hand when it came to furnishing the loft; once Stiles had threatened that she would furnish the loft with pieces of furniture that were both well-used and old, but also offensively colourful, Peter and Derek started to try and make the loft not only liveable but a place Isaac could call home.

The dangerous silence of Stiles made every hair on his body stand-up, not that Scott noticed anything as he babbled on and on about the huntress Isaac would never trust, not after what she’d done; by the curious looks upon Peter’s and Derek’s faces as the step out of the kitchen, it was clear that Isaac wasn’t the only one aware of just how angry their human packmate was.

Involuntarily Isaac listened to Scott going on and on about Allison, all the while inching closer and closer to ripping Scott’s vocal cords out, at least then Isaac and everyone else who weren’t as enamoured by the huntress would finally be spared from having to listen to any more _Allison-this_ and _Allison-that_.

Isaac can’t help but wonder how it was even possible for Scott to be so completely oblivious to just how angry Stiles, and by the look of both Erica and Boyd as well as Jackson and Lydia.

The way Stiles tossed her bag on the floor, causing the faded-olive-green bag to slide over to where Isaac and the others had gathered around the table that had been rescued from the ruins of the Hale house, the bag coming to a stop as it hit the leg of Isaac’s chair. Every inch of Stiles and her movements positively screamed of anger, the sort that might explode at any minute.

The way Stiles kicked her shoes off of her feet, one of which hit Peter Hale right in the face the moment he exchanged an uneasy glance at his nephew, once her soaking shoes were off of there feet she started stomping off towards the nearest bathroom, her soaking wet socks leaving tracks on the floor.

Unlike Stiles who was soaking wet from head to toe, Scott was dry as Isaac’s favourite cereal before he added milk to it.

With an angry huff Stiles closed the bathroom door behind her, loudly, the slam of the door was enough to finally snap Scott out of his Allison-bubble just long enough to ask what happened.

`Hey, idiot, ´ Jackson snapped from where he was seated, looking as disinterested in his own homework as Isaac was, `I think we should be asking you that question. ´

`What? Why? ´ Scott asks, but his interest in the subject dies as another message pops-up, a goofy and brainless sort of smile appearing on his face immediately, and just like that Stiles was all forgotten.

_`Stupid ass werewolf dipshit. ´_ Isaac hears Stiles grumble from within the bathroom where she’s washing her hands, and he is pretty sure that he is not the only one listening to Stiles fuming, and by the way Jackson is suddenly hastily scribbling in his notebook while Lydia focuses her gaze on his writing it was clear Jackson was relaying what Stiles was saying to his girlfriend.

_` First! First, he’s late. And, Oh No, no, no, not a minute or two late, ´ _Stiles hisses furiously in the downstairs bathroom, `_ not ten minutes but twenty-goddamn-minutes late. And why, why was he late? Because of Allison. ´_ there’s so much anger, so much resentment in Stiles’ voice as she speaks that Isaac is pretty sure Scott is going to be in the dog house for the better part of a week, and that shouldn’t make Isaac feel as happy as it does.

Oblivious to Stiles talking to herself in the bathroom, Scott heads of and sits down on the new couch Derek or Peter had bought, looking all comfy and dry where he sat with phone in hand, it really rubbed Isaac the wrong way to see him like this while Stiles was spewing profanities in that creative and slightly manic way she did sometimes.

_`And then! And then, he just sits there, all cosy and warm and fucking dry. ´ _Stiles continues, and Isaac can’t help but glare at Scott McCall, `he fucking sits there, _on his dumb ass, all the while on his goddamn phone while talking to Allison, leaving me, the human, the one who can catch a cold to change the flat tyre alone – alone in the pouring rain. ´ _

`Scott!? ´ a couple of outraged cries erupt at that, even Jackson seemed surprised by Scott’s behaviour enough to say, `Man, even I wouldn’t have left her to change the tyre on her own. ´ 

`And then, oh, then he complains about how long it took me, ´ Stiles spits out furiously, which yeah causes Erica to throw her now empty plate at Scott’s head life a frisbee, but Scott catches the plate before it manages to hit its target.

`What? What did I miss? ´ Scott asks looking around with that look on his face that made Isaac question the intelligence of Stiles’ childhood friend, and Stiles’ taste when it came to her choice in friends. 

`You left Stiles to deal with a flat tyre on her own. In the poring rain? ´ Derek snaps from where he is standing, snacks on a tray waiting to be served; since a rather loud conversation between Derek and Stiles, their alpha had started to try and do better as an alpha and guardian, taking most of Stiles’ advice to heart which Isaac was grateful for. 

`What’s wrong with you? ´ Derek growls at a baffled looking Scott, while taking the tray over to the table where Isaac and the others sat at. There’s a little bit too much force behind the placement of the tray, a few of the cans of sodas go falling off onto one side and begin to roll off of the table.

`I’d imagined your mother, a fine woman by the way, would’ve raised you better than this. ´ Peter says very much like a disappointed parent would while picking-up Stiles soaking wet shoes, water dripping off of them, the sight causing Peter’s eyes to flash blue.

`What are you talking about? ´ Scott asks, sounding both annoyed and offended, but still blinking like a clueless idiot at them as he went on to ask, ``What tyre? ´

`Are there any clean towels in there? ´ ignoring Scott, Peter questions while nodding in the direction of the bathroom where Stiles was still fuming.

`There should be. ´ is the answer Derek gives, while glaring daggers at Scott, arms crossed and eyes bleeding alpha red.

Satisfied with Derek’s answer, Peter then turns his attention towards Erica before speaking directly to her, `Erica, would you mind getting Stiles some dry clothes to wear? ´ and then shooting an icy glare at the beta Peter had created, Peter continued, `We wouldn’t want our Stiles catching a cold because of Scott’s inability to be proper gentleman. ´

`Sure. ´is the short growl of an answer Erica gives, she continues to glare at Scott for as long as possible as she heads upstairs to what was pretty much her room, although she was willing to share it with Stiles anytime the human stayed over at the loft. Erica pauses briefly at the top of the spiral stairs, only to ask Isaac if she could grab one of Isaac’s knitted sweaters for Stiles, since Erica didn’t really have anything that warm for Stiles to wear.

`Sure, but not the white one. ´ Isaac responds, while flinching a little at the sound of Stiles slipping on the floor tiled floor of the small downstairs bathroom, hitting the floor hard enough to leave a bruise and possible a lingering ache in her bones. Although the pearls of colourful, vicious, and probably somewhere illegal words fall easily from Stiles’ mouth, Isaac can hear the how her spirit is being chipped away at and how miserable she feels.

Wishing not for the first-time that Stiles would just get rid of Scott, Isaac watches the way Derek’s face hardens into a glare reserved mostly for those rare moments someone really screwed-up beyond understanding or reason.

`Honestly Scott. ´ Derek growls before picking-up the slightly dented cans, all the while trying to breathe through his anger the way Stiles had attempted to teach him.

Isaac was beginning to understand why Peter and Derek had been whispering about Stiles becoming their Emissary, since apparently both males believed Stiles could have it in her to be an Emissary, an Emissary they would and could trust; and while Derek might’ve felt Stiles might not be a powerful Emissary, Pere had seemed convinced that all Stiles needed was for someone to help her find the spark she needed to be the sort of Emissary that would make the strongest pack envious. Isaac wouldn’t remind having Stiles as an Emissary, even if she wouldn’t be one of the most powerful Emissaries in the world, at least with Stiles they wouldn’t have to feel like they were left in the dark of far too many things; and unlike Deaton, Stiles wouldn’t pull cryptic shit on them the way Deaton did, Stiles would tell them what was going on and she’d sure as hell would never let them walk into battle unprepared.

`I didn’t even do anything. ´ Scott protests from where he was seated, drawn out of his thoughts about a possible future where the Hale-Pack would have a useful Emissary, Isaac growls in the direction of Stiles’ so-called friend.

`And that’s the problem. ´ Jackson says before grabbing a can of soda and a sandwich, cold blue eyes watching Scott like he wasn’t welcomed in the loft.

`Whatever. I’m just here because of Stiles. ´ Scott says and no truer words had ever been said, because without Stiles the Allison obsessed werewolf wouldn’t have been allowed anywhere near Derek’s pack, and Isaac knew this after hearing the conversation between Derek and his uncle soon after the whole Kanima thing was dealt with.

Stiles was the one the two Hale’s wanted in the pack, the one they trusted, and frankly so did Isaac and Erica and Boyd too. Scott sadly came with Stiles, at least until the girl realized she didn’t need the teen wolf in her life, realizing she had a place in the pack without him; sure, Scott could have a spot in the pack because of Stiles, but he would never be trusted the same way he had been before the stunt he pulled with the old-bastard that beat Stiles badly enough that no matter the make-up Erica provided could hide the bruises and the pain Stiles had been in. 

`And don’t we know it. ´ Boyd says from where he is now standing, walking over to where Scott was sitting and roughly ripping the quilt knitted blanket Stiles had found in the ruins of the Hale house, a blanket she’d repaired the best she could and washed until the stench of fire and death couldn’t be smelled anymore.

Once Erica reappears a bunch of clothes in her arms, Erica went back to growling at Scott while making her way over to the bathroom.

`Listen, she’s my friend. ´ Scott starts, but again another message from Allison most takes Scott’s attention back to his phone, a smile appearing on his lips, and the laugh that escapes him is truly infuriating to not only Isaac.

`His awful. ´ Lydia whispers and Jackson nods in agreement, but Scott doesn’t hear a thing being said.

Once Erica had slipped a set of dry clothes to Stiles, she walked right-up behind Scott, then without warning she gives Scott a good slaps Scott none too gently right across the back of his head, the force behind the slap enough to cause Scott to drop the phone and shake his head as the world went a bit unsteady for him.

`You suck, McCall. ´ Erica snarled as she made her way back to the table, taking her place next to Boyd who’d placed the blanket on the back of the chair that was Stiles’.

`I’ll go and make her some tea, hopefully it will help chase away the chill. ´ Peter grumbles, ignoring Scott as he informs angrily that Peter shouldn’t bother because Stiles and he were going to leave.

`Nope. ´ Isaac tells Scott, `She’s not going anywhere, she promised to help me with my homework. ´

Standing-up from where he’d been sitting, and picking his phone off of the floor, Scott snorts.

`I don’t want to be here, so we are leaving. ´

`You can leave, but Stiles promised to…´ Isaac starts, an agreeing hum leaving from Derek and the others, but Scott snaps at him harshly.

`So what? You think she’ll pick me over you? I’m her best friend, her only friend. You, Isaac, you’re nothing to her, she’s just too nice to say no when you come crawling to her for help. ´ there’s something truly ugly about the way Scott speaks about Stiles, and it bothers Isaac more than the suggestion that Stiles doesn’t give a damn about Isaac, or anyone but Scott.

`That’s it. You’re dead. ´ Erica snarls, starting towards Scott, and Isaac could hear a whole lot of other movements and voices, but for a moment he was mostly lost in the thought of Scott being right, he wasn’t anyone to Stiles, and although he hadn’t crawled to her for help or anything and Stiles had been the one to force him to accept her help after she caught wind of him failing more than one class; and after she’d had a long and loud rant to Derek about how he should take Isaac and the betas education seriously, well, Stiles helping him with his homework became a weekly thing.

`What the actual fuck!? ´ Stiles voice rang loudly and angry before the bathroom door slammed shut hard enough to knock one of the paintings off the wall, and Isaac feels himself jump up to his feet and face her, and by the looks of things he wasn’t the only one; aside from Lydia, and Erica who had Scott pinned to the floor and Scott who was pinned to said floor, everyone else was standing and facing Stiles.

Seeing Stiles wearing Erica’s ridiculous hot-pink sweatpants and one which Stiles probably wouldn’t be caught dead in at any other time, almost causes Isaac to snort since he knew exactly how much Stiles disliked various colours of pink, but then he almost swallows his tongue because Stiles was wearing Isaac’s favourite cardigan, the light-grey knitted creation was several sizes too big causing her shoulders to be on full display, as well as too much cleavage for him to be comfortable with; Erica had either been an airhead or deliberately forgotten to bring Stiles’ one of her tops of t-shirts so that Stiles wasn’t stuck wearing his cardigan like she was Peter Hale.

`She attacked me. ´ Scott starts, but Stiles points furiously at him and hisses for him to shut-up which causes Scott’s eyes to widen in shock.

`When the hell did you become such a massive asshole? ´ Stiles asks Scott, her voice holding a growl to it that could’ve made anyone think she was as much a werewolf as Isaac was.

Erica gets off of Scott, and Isaac catches the smirk on the Erica’s face.

`What? ´ Scott asks, visibly shocked that Stiles would speak to him in this way.

`She asked you when you’d become such an asshole, McCall. ´ Jackson says rather unhelpfully, earning himself a glare from Scott who was getting back up on his feet.

`I heard her. ´ Scott growls, before turning his attention back to Stiles who stood there, her hair still a mess and she looked no less chilled to the bone than what she’d been when she’d stormed into the loft.

`Why are you calling me an asshole, when I didn’t do anything? Are you sick? Wait, is it that time of the month? ´

The frustrated and angry scream that leaves Stiles then hurts Isaac’s ears, and by the way everyone else winches, it’s clear he’s not the only one.

`NO, Scott, I’m not on my freaking period. ´ Stiles snapped at her childhood friend, ` Me being angry at you has to do a whole lot to do with you! ´

`Me? ´ Scott cries out in shock, `What did I do? ´

`Maybe it’s more what you haven’t done. ´ Peter says while making his way back to the kitchen, following the sound of the teakettle whistling away in the kitchen.

Ignoring Peter, or perhaps simply deaf to the older-Hale’s words, Scott starts towards Stiles who looked barely able to contain her anger.

`Listen, we can talk about this later, alright. ´ Scott starts, reaching out to grab Stiles by her delicate wrist that was like her hand hidden inside the too long sleeve of Isaac’s cardigan, `Let’s just leave. ´ and with that Scott pulls at her arm, but when Stiles doesn’t move, he tightens his hold enough to cause her to hiss in pain, `Come on Stiles. Let’s go. ´

`Stiles, ´ Derek starts, moving to where Scott and Stiles were standing, drawing Stiles’ to open her eyes and look straight at the alpha, `do you want to leave? ´

`Come on Stiles, we’re leaving. ´ Scott says while glaring at Derek who continues to ignore him, the alpha instead repeating his question to Stiles.

`Stiles, come. _Now_. ´ Scott growls then, eyes shining golden as they turn towards Stiles and now Isaac is growling, and he’s not the only one since Boyd and Erica are too, and Jackson is moving around the table coming to stand where he’d have an obstacle free path towards Scott.

`We’re leaving. Now. ´ the sent of blood that follows, and the way Stiles’ eyes widen and turn from Derek to Scott Is enough to tell Isaac that there were now claws involved in pressuring Stiles to leave the loft.

`Scott, you’re hurting me. ´ Stiles tells Scott then, while trying to pry his hand off of her, but all it seems to do is anger Scott only further.

`Then stop being difficult! ´ Scott roars into Stiles face, but that’s all he has a chance to do before Derek breaks his arm, but before Scott can even fully register what happened Derek had him already pinned to the floor.

Isaac moves towards Stiles as soon as there’s an opening, as do the others, except for Peter and Lydia. While Boyd, Jackson, and Erica came to stand as a protective wall between Stiles and Scott, Isaac hurried to check on the damage Scott may have done; there’s bruise already forming there, the claw-shaped cuts bleeding enough to tell him that Scott had really dug his claws into Stiles’ poor wrist.

`I’m fine. ´ Stiles whispers, but she sounds far from fine to Isaac.

` You will be. ´ Isaac promises to her, and he knows, Isaac just knows, there are but a few things in this world that could break Stiles and this wasn’t one of those things.

**Author's Note:**

> So, here we are with me sharing and whatnot. In my head because Stiles is a girl, and sort of reminds Derek of family members such as his little sister Cora, Derek wasn’t as rough and unfriendly with her which made her braver when it came to correcting some of Derek’s behaviour; there may have been a rolled-up newspaper when she stumbled in on Derek training his puppies. 
> 
> Stiles reminds Peter of his daughter who died in the fire, and he can’t help but think that aside from Stiles’ lack of inability to not run into danger, which has caused Peter to instinctively move to be her shield at times, she’s exactly what he’d wished his daughter would’ve grown-up into; sure, Peter wishes Stiles had better taste in her friend Scott, since it’s clear to Peter that Scott isn’t good enough for Stiles.
> 
> Scott hasn’t always been this rough with Stiles, it only started after he became a werewolf and he’s supper possessive while also ignoring Stiles a great deal more now that he’s so in love with Allison, and this hasn’t gone amiss by Derek and his pack.   
I’d like to think Stiles choses to stay at the loft, forcing Scott to walk his ass home in the rain.


End file.
